ReViViEnDo El PAsaDo:
by Jack-taichou
Summary: Nuevos contrincantes, un bebe, y dos aliados misteriosos
1. Chapter 1

Jooo~ soee nueva en esto asi ke se acepta de todo ^^

Es mi primer fic es largo y apenas estoy escribiendo el cap 6 en mi cuaderno de orientación xD

Weno aki les dejo el primer capitulo

ACLARACIONES:  
Este es un fic ichiruki para los k gusten de esta pareja tan peculiar espero k me dejen sus comentarios  
por cierto lo de los paréntesis son mis comentarios, aclaro esto por k algunas personas no lo saben¬¬

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero si asi fuera haría demasiado ichiruki y habría lemon muajaja  
-------0-------0------0-----0----0-------0------0----0---0----0---0---0--0--0-  
INTRODUCCION  
Han pasado ya 6 años desde k Ichigo se convirtió en un shinigami, y derroto a los arrancars y a Aizen ;como pago por su entrenamiento con los vizards se tuvo ke unir a ellos, desde ese entonces no se supo mucho de el, y solo pocas veces al año iba a karakura.  
Pero esta vez es diferente ya k se separo de los vizards, y volvio con un solo objetivo:  
kedarse alli, y declararsele a Rukia.  
--------------0----0-----0----0-----0----0---0-------0---0----0----0---0-------  
1º MI REGRESO  
era una mañana soleada en el pueblo de Karakura, y un joven recien llegado de peculiar color de cabello se dirigia a su departamento para poder ordenar sus cosas y volver a ver a sus amigos y a su familia.  
-Ah!,cuanto tiempo ha pasado- suspiraba ichigo con nostalgia-kiero volver a verles chicos, en especial a ti... supieras kuanto te amo enana pensarias k no soy yo.  
Despues de ordenar su departamento se dirigio a donde su familia:  
-¡¡¡¡¡Ichigoooooooo!!!!!!!-se abalanzo Ishin hacia su hijo y recibio un buen golpe en la cara como respuesta-mi hijo es todo un hombreee!!-decia con lagrimas en los ojos  
-si,si viejo,lo k digas-decia Karin pisoteando a su padre-Ichi-nii te hemos extrañado mucho  
-si la verdad me ausente mucho tiempo-decia el pelinaranja con un deje de nostalgia  
-¡¡¡Onii-chan!!! k bueno k has vuelto-decia Yuzu abrazando a su hermano  
- Si Yuzu yo tambien te extrañe mucho  
Asi pasaron toda la mañana platicando lo ocurrido en su ausencia, pero el solo volvio para volver a ver a Rukia.  
------0----0-----0----0----0----0----0-----0-----0----0-----0----0---0----0---  
-Bueno eso es todo del primer capitulo por favor dejen comentarios...espera..espera  
-yo soy un amigo metiche de la creadora del fic..llamenme black-taichou  
-black ¡¿k demonios estas haciendo?!  
-nada ,nada jack solo saludando a los lectores de ste fic  
-y no se te ocurrio otro momento vdd?  
-asi es  
-haste a un lado y dejame escribir....ejemn disculpen la interrupcion de mi compañero taichou...bueno dejen comentarios por favor  
sayonara  
P.D.:muy pronto publicare el proximo episodio

SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS Y REGAÑOS CONSTRUCCTIVOS

Tengan piedad soy primeriza


	2. Chapter 2

A petición del publicoo el segundo capitulo

Muajaja disfruten de esto, pronto el tercero ^^

2º TE AMO  
Otro dia de escuela habia terminadao para Kuchiki Rukia; eran ya las 3 de la tarde , y estaba exahusta, pero Inoue le habia pedido k fuera a verla`por k necesitaba hablar con ella;llego a la tienda de Urahara, su actual hogar para acomodar sus cosas y partir a donde Orihime. Por otra parte, Ichigo habia decidido ir a visitar a Uryu(k raro n_ñU),pero como no sabia donde diablos estaba viviendo ahora se puso a buscarlo por medio de su reiatsu,llego a una casa con un toque rustiko con muchas flores en la entrada;llamo a la puerta pero nadie salio, volvio a tocar pero no salio kien esperaba,en su lugar salio:  
-¡¿INOUE!?-grito Kurosaki  
-Hola Kurosaki-kun, hace mucho tiempo k no te vemos, gustas pasar?-dijo la pelinaranja alegre  
-Si , por k hablas en plural?-dijo el rascandose la cabeza  
-Es k ...la ultima vez k me visitaste....-Inoue estaba roja-Ishida se me declaro y desde entonces vivimos juntos-dijo Inoue mas colorada(si eso es fisicamente posible)  
-¡¿K ISHIDA URYU HIZO K?!-dijo el pelinaranja incredulo  
-El se me declaro-recalco su amiga  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta:  
-Inoue , puedo pasar?-decia una voz muy familiar para Ichigo  
-Si, adelante  
Ichigo se kedo sorprendido al ver k SU shinigami estaba ahi; Rukia se kedo igual de sorprendida k Ichigo, pero en ese momento aparecio:  
-k pasa Inoue me parecio escuchar al voz de...-ishida no pudo terminar su frase por k nunca se imagino k lo volveria a ver-¡¡¡KUROSAKI!!!  
-Ni sikiera un hola?-dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo  
-Inoue estas viviendo con Uryu?-dijo la morena  
-Si-respondio Orihime  
Despues de toda esa confusion, se pasaron la tarde platikando,Rukia estaba muy callada por la prescencia de Ichigo;se hizo de noche e Ichigo tuvo k despedirse.  
-Ah!k dia tan raro, pero fue muy divertido-suspiraba mientras caminaba hacia su casa-Pero..-se sento en una banca del parke frente a su casa para contemplar la luna.  
Ichigo no se habia percatado aun de la prascencia de la pekeña shinigami , hasta k estuvo justo atras de el para sorprenderlo.  
-Por k me seguiste Rukia?-pregunto  
-Keria hablar contigo-respondio  
-Mmm...me temo k eso sera imposible-decia rascandose la cabeza  
-Por k?-dijo entristecida  
-Por k soy yo kien tiene k hablar kontigo-dijo  
-De k kieres hablar?-kuestiono la morena  
-Kiero k sepas la verdadera razon por la cual deje a los vizards-respondio con firmeza Kurosaki-los deje...por ti  
-Por k los dejaste por mi Ichigo?-decia Rukia konfundida  
-Por k ...-Ichigo la miro directo a los ojos- ¡te amo!  
Rukia se kedo pasmada ante la declaracion de el pelinaranja, no sabia k kontestar , no creia k Ichigo, kon el k habia peleado se le estuviera declarando asi.  
-----0------0-----0-----0-----0---0--0--0---0----0----0----0---  
-De antemano pido disculpas por k metarde un poko en subir este capitulo...otra vez tu ,no kitate..  
-Hola,soy yo de nuevo saludando a los k comentaron , gracias..jaja...espera  
-¡Kitate de mi teclado black!  
-Esta bien jack-taichou  
-bueno aclaro k onii-chan es hermano mayor vdd black  
-si mi compañera taichou esta en lo correcto  
-gracias black  
-no tienes por k agradecer somos amigos no  
-si,bueno volviendo a lo nuestro,espero k me dejen comentarios  
-sii por favor o aunke sea dejen sus opiniones sobre relatar nuetras discuciones  
-asi es black ,bueno dejen reviews por favor


	3. Chapter 3

Soy rápida en las actualizaciones jeje xD aunque el cuarto capi tardara un poco mas jejejeje

Helo aki el tercer capitulo, con limme omg! No me califiquen de pervertida fue lo ke se me vino a la mente en el momento. Disfrutenlo!

3º PASION

-Ichigo...yo...-la morena no sabia k responder ante la declaracion del pelinaranja

-...-Ichigo poso un dedo sobre los labios de la shinigami, para luego besarlos con dulzura

Ella se dejo llevar por akel beso, pero recordo donde se encontraban

-Ichi...go..tenemos k irnos de aki-decia la morena separandose de el

-Por k?

-Por k me gustaria mas k me mostraras tu casa-dijo con inocencia

-Esta bien-respondio Kurosaki

Subieron hasta el ultimo piso del edificio(alabado sea el k invento el elevador)y entraron a un departamento muy limpio y ordenado

-K bonita es tu casa Ichigo- dijo la shinigami

-Te gusta?gracias,pero me gustaria mas saber tu respuesta-dijo Ichigo

-Yo..tambien te amo- dijo la morena sonrojada(ja!,sonrojada estaba mas roja k el pelo de renji,si eso es posible)

-Eso es lo k keria oir-dijo el ex-vizard de pelo naranja-Te gustaria vivir conmigo-dijo el viendola directamente a los ojos

-Si me gustaria, pero...-Rukia no termino su frase por k ya tenia a Ichigo besandole apasionadamente

Ellos se dejaron llevar por ese beso apasionado;Rukia sintio como Ichigo la cargaba y la llevaba a otra habitacion para continuar su "jueguito".

Despues de un rato, los dos se encontraban empapados en sudor,la habitacion estaba inundada en gemidos de ambos haciendo eco de su acto;Ichigo descendio por el cuello de Rukia para besar sus pekeños senos, luego bajo mas para besar su vientre,nuevamente subio y le susurro al oido:

-Sabes me encantaria k tuvieramos un hijo

Rukia se estremecio y le respondio:  
-A mi tambien me gustaría

Pero en ese preciso momento un desagradable sonido resono en la habitacion:El celular de lo tomo para contestar pero el pelinaranja lo arrebato de sus manos y respondio:

-¡¡conundemonionopuedesllamarmastardeestamosmuyocupados!-dijo ichigo muy molesto(traduccion:con un demonio no puedes llamar mas tarde estamos muy ocupados)

Rukia se levanto y tomo el celular para ver kien los habia interrumpido y para su mala suerte ese era: Kuchiki Byakuya  
-K pasa , por k esa cara?

-Es k el k llamo era mi hermano

-Bueno , menudo lio armamos ya con tu hermano..pero en k estabamos? ah si ya recuerdo  
Y ellos dos continuaron con lo k estaban haciendo por k era mas entretenido

----0-----0-----0-----0-----0------0------0-----0-----0-----0---  
-Bueno este es el tercer capitulo, no te atrevas black!!..no lo hagas!!  
-¡¡BANZAI!!  
-Noooo!!  
-Hola , aki estoy de nuevo junto con uds muajaja  
-te voy a matar black!!!  
-Nooo de ahi no  
- Ah como de k no, ven aka niño malo  
-K mala eres!  
-Nadie te dijo k te aventaras de esa manera...ejemn  
-demmo es ke estas pachoncita y no me dejas hablar con los lectores  
-bueno espero dejen reviews gracias  
-sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Jaaa aunke se tardo un poco mas ke los otros ^^

Aki esta el cuarto capitulo y el moleston de black ¬¬

Y en lo ke se me ocurre algo mas para mi tarea jeje nada mas estoy perdiendo el tiempo

Aki esta Disfrutenlo!:

4º Consecuencias

En la Soul Society:

-Kuchiki-taichou, se encuentra bien?- Decia el teniente pelirrojo

-No es nada Abarai, prepara la puerta del Senkai – Respondio de forma fría

-Si, taichou

En Karakura, después de una semana (recuerden ke el tiempo en la soul society y el mundo humano es diferente xD)

-Ichigo…

-Que pasa?- Respondio el pelinaranja

-Oye, y si esta cosa ke compraste esta en verde, ke significa- Preguntaba la morena confundida

-Que estas embara…..¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- Grito el shinigami incrédulo

-QUE DEMONIOS?!?!- Rukia no entendía lo ke Ichigo acababa de decirle

-Que estas sorda enana? , vamos a tener un hijooo!

-No estoy sorda!, pero como????

-Tengo ke recordarte lo ke hicimos??? – Dijo el pelinaranja con notable sorna

-No tienes ke recordármelo baka!

-Entonces no reniegues enana!

-Ja! Mira kien lo dice pelo pincho

-Si seguimos discutiendo asi le va a hacer daño al bebé

- Y tu como sabes tanto de eso?

-Soy doctor- El pelinaranja abrazo a Rukia y le mostro una gran sonrisa (ke tierno xD)- Te amo enana

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara:

-Gracias por los Gigais- Decía fríamente Byakuya

- No te preocupes Byakuya, después los pagas –Respondío alegremente Urahara

-Vámonos Abarai no tenemos nada ke hacer aki

-Demmo Taichou, a kien buscamos??

- A Kurosaki Ichigo (uuuy ke meyo ~o~)

En el parke frente al apartamento de Ichigose encontraban Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Byakuya, cuando entraron siguieron el reiatsu de dicho amigo pelinaranja y subieron por el elevador( como se verán con la música de ambiente en el elevador? xD)

Cuando estuvieron en el ultimo piso entraron a la casa y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ichigo y Rukia besándose .

-Kurosaki Ichigo- alzo la voz el hombre de hielo

- NII-SAMA!!! – Se sorprendió la pekeña shinigami

-Que están haciendo?

-Ke no es obvio Byakuya?- Respondió Kurosaki

-Para mi no

-Oe! Ichigo y si le decimos a nii-sama?

-Esta bien, pero no me culpes si muere de un infarto

-Decirme ke?

-Etto…nii-sama yo…estoy….-Rukia miro el piso completamente roja

-Esta embarazada Byakuya- Completo la frase el shinigami Sutituto

-Como?-Respondió el capitán del sexto escuadron

-Ke vamos a tener un hijo- Le dijo en seco el pelinaranja

--------ooo-------------------0000----------------oooo----------------------------------------------

-Hasta aki otro capitulo muajaja….kyaaa …*se oye desorden una caída*

-Jeje yo sigo aki de moleston con mi compañera wiii

-*lo jala de la oreja* ven aca y dejame terminar de hablar

-Demmo..demo …ittaaaiii T^T

-Como les decía estas son las consecuencias de….

-Una noche de lujuria y pasiooon!

-Callate! *le avienta la lámpara* bueno espero ke les haya gustado dejen reviews ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Aki escapándome un pokillo de las tareas para traerles el 5º cap de mi historia

Jejeje creyeron ke me tardaría mas y se librarían de mi?

Pues ke creen?... ke no muajaja LOL

Aki para su deleite el 5º capitulo

Disfrútenlo:

**5º Sorpresa**

-Que Rukia que?!?!?!?!-Preguntaba un Renji muy exaltado

-¿Estas Sordo Renji??- Respondió molesto el Kurosaki- Ya lo dije y no pienso repetirlo!

-Entonces Rukia esta embarazada Kruosaki-Interrumpio el Capitan del sexto escuadron- Pero eso no era a lo ke veníamos, venemos a proponerte algo

-Que es?- Decia el pelinaranja (xD fresita-kun jaja)

-Debido a ke te has separado de los vizards, la sala de los 46 (los 46 flojos e injustos -w-)se te viene a proponer ke seas parte del gotei 13 como capitán del 5º escuadrón y se necesita tu respuesta inmediata

-Mmmm yo ke me lo keria pensar un rato, esta bien me unire al gotei 13 con una condición-Sentencio Kurosaki

-Cual?

-Ke me dejen vivir en el mundo humano con Rukia

-Esta bien Kurosaki, tratare de ke tu petición se cumpla-Respondió el hombre de hielo- Solo veníamos a decirte eso, vámonos Abarai, no tenemos nada mas ke hacer aki

Y sin mas el taichou del sexto escuadron y su teniente se fueron dejando a lso futuros padres solos. (OwO no creo ke hagan maldades o…si?)

En el consultorio horas después (xD) :

-esta frio …. –Decía Rukia al sentir el gel en su vientre

-Claro tonta! Es obvio ke esta frio-Respondió Ichigo sonriente- tendrá ke acostumabrarse señorita Kuchiki, si es ke kiere mirar a sus bebés

-Esta bien Ichigo…pero por ke hablas en plural?

-Enana…tendras gemelos (imagínense la cara de Rukia al oírlo OwO)

En ese preciso momento (see tengo el complejo de interrumpir sus momentos romanticos soy mala jajaja xD ):

-Kurosaki!-Dijo una voz demasiado familiar

-Toushiro!-Dijo un sorprendido Ichigo- ke haces aki?

-Hitsugaya-taichou para ti!- Dijo el portador de hyorinmaru- Nos acaban de informar sobre tu posición de capitán, asi ke tenemos una reunión importante en una hora

-Esta bien , esta bien, estare allí en una hora-Respondió rascándose la cabeza (eso se me pego a mi también)

-Esta bien Kurosaki…-no termino su frase por ke Ichigo lo interrumpió

-Toushiro! Kurosaki-taichou para ti

Y sin mas el taichou de la decima división le dirigió una sonrisa invisible al naranjito y se fue.

----ooo----------00000000000000-------------ooooooooooo--------------------

-Hola de nuevo see aki esta el capitulo numero cin….

-…cincooo!!!!!!!! See me encanta estar aki de metiche w

-Black! Con un demon….por ke me kitas asi!!!

-gomene keria saludar como siempre…no, no lo hagas, eso noo!

-Seee como de ke no ven aca!-se oye ruido de ataduras y como arrastran una silla y el sonidpo de diurex-uff ya termine bueno espero ke lo hayan disfrutado

-mhmhmhmh!!!

-Tu cállate! Ke por eso te puese el diurex en la boca ¬¬

-¡¡¡¡!!!!!

-Bueno nos depedimos jeje bueno me despido ^^U dejen reviews por favor


End file.
